Seberapa Pantas?
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Sebuah SongFic terinspirasi dari Sheila on 7. Shonen ai.RoyEd. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. SongFic in mengambil lagu dari Sheila on 7. 

Warning : Um..Shonen Ai. Sedikit AU dan Alternative Ending. Pairing : RoyEd Rating : PG-13 Genre: Angst, Serious, Romance

Author's Note: Um..ya, ini cerita bakal aneh banget,mungkin. Maaf, klo kalimatnya rada kacau. Aku membuatnya sebelum ujian semester. Sebagai pelepas stress.Plus, ide ini tiba-tiba muncul! Aku nggak bisa dong, membiarkan ide hilang begitu saja?

Oh, dan hati-hati membacanya.kau mungkin bakal bingung ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang siapa.

**Seberapa Pantas?**

"Lihat saja! Nanti aku akan membalasmu Kolonel Brengsek!," teriak Ed sebelum membanting pintu oak besar itu keras-keras.

-BLAM-

"Ya.akan kutunggu saat itu, Fullmetal," bisik Roy pelan setelah pintunya tertutup

* * *

Dia kembali dari misi itu setelah sebulan lamanya. Aku melihatnya di bawah pohon di belakang markas. Tertidur pulas dalam damai oleh nyanyian angin. Belum pernah kulihat ia setenang itu. 

Rambutnya yang berwarna emas madu tergerai berkilauan ditempa cahaya lembut matahari. Wajahnya merona merah dan bibirnya yang kecil menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Tanda bahwa ia bermimpi indah.

// Cantiknya//

Waktu itu.kupikir aku melihat malaikat.

* * *

_Api,tembakan,ledakan._

_Anak laki-laki yang menodongkan senjata padanya.Jentikan jari._

" Jangan!," Ia terbangun terengah-engah, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. // Mimpi // pikirnya panik.

"Kolonel ? Roy ?,"

"Aa..maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu ?," tanyanya sambil menenangkan diri.

"Tak apa." jawab alkemis kecil itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"..." Roy terdiam.

"Mimpi buruk ?," tanyanya lembut.

"..Ed ?!,"Ia kaget sekali ketika Ed memeluknya.

// Hangat...//

"Jangat takut,aku disini." Roy tak mendengarkan, ia hanya membalas pelukannya lebih erat

* * *

Hari itu, aku merasa tak akan melihatnya lagi. Kami turun dari mobil, dan meng ucapakan salam perpisahan. Matahari senja menandakan waktu kami telah habis. Ia akan pergi mencari adiknya dan aku akan menjatuhkan atasanku sendiri. Perang terakhir. 

"Bye, sampai jumpa lagi." katanya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Berjanjilah. Kau akan kembali."bisikku takut. Aku tak mau ia pergi ke tempat dimana aku tak bisa mengikutinya.

"Ya." jawabnya parau. Ia seolah nyaris kehilangan seluruh harapannya.

"Akan kutunggu," aku mengecup lembut dahinya "lagipula aku tahu kau itu kuat."

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum malu.

* * *

"Kau bersekongkol dengan Elric!," Homunculus yang bernama Pride itu berteriak padaku. Atau militer lebih sering menyebutnya King Bradley. Penipu licik. 

"Heh, demi semua keadilan dan kehancuranmu!." jawabnya tegas.

"Kenapa kau begitu melindunginya? Siapa tahu dia kabur dan malah mengorbankanmu disini!." Ia mencoba memprovokasi sang Kolonel.

"Tidak," jawabnya seraya menggambar lingkaran transmutasi di punggung tangan kirinya dengan darah , ia mengaktivasinya dan lilitan api merah membakar sang Fuhrer menjadi genangan darah. Sekali lagi, ia membakar genangan darah itu. Melemparkan tengkorak pengikat homunculus itu ke dalam kobaran api.

"..aku percaya padanya, dia anak buahku yang terbaik." bisiknya pada kobaran api didepannya.

* * *

_Dua tahun._..dua tahun lamanya aku berada di tempat itu. Begitu dingin, putih dan nyaris membeku. Kulakukan itu untuk meng ingatkanku agar terus mengunggumu. Alkimia,pedang bermata dua yang memisahakanku darimu tak pernah kugunakan lagi. Tidak sampai hari ini tiba, ketika kau kembali. 

"Kau berubah." komentarku singkat. Ya, dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang keras kepala, melainkan pemuda yang sudah begitu dewasa.

// Dan bertambah cantik.// pikirku malu.

"Kau juga," katanya pelan."Kau benar-benar menungguku ya?," lanjutnya ragu.

"Ya. Selalu."

"Maaf. Dan..terima kasih.." ia menunduk sedih. Angin kencang menerpa rambut ekor kudanya.

"Tak perlu. Asalkan kau mau berjanji takkan pergi lagi." kataku penuh harap. Deru baling-baling yang bertambah keras pertanda pesawat itu akan menjauh.

"Tapi, pesawat itu harus.."

"Nii-san! Kita bisa mengirimkannya lewat gerbang itu lalu menghancurkannya. Kumohon jangan pergi!," Al menangis memohon pada kakaknya.Setelah semua yang terjadi ia tak ingin kehilangan kakaknya lagi.

"Akan kubantu. Kami mohon, Ed."

"Al..Kolonel." ia mulai bimbang.

"Pasti bisa. Tanpa harus membuatmu pergi lagi," kataku meyakinkan. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi, tidak kali ini.

// Keras kepala // pikir sang Fullmetal Alchemist sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Siapa tahu gagal."

"Ed, kau bisa kuandalkan."

Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya aku waktu ia melompat keluar dari sana.

* * *

Mereka ditawari untuk menginap di asrama militer. Sedangkan Flame Alchemist yang tadi bersama mereka mendapat panggilan penting dari atasannya dan langsung pergi ke markas utama. 

"Al ?," tanyanya pada adiknya yang sejak masuk ke asrama, terdiam terus. Ia mulai khawatir.

"Senang sekali kau mau tinggal bersama kami lagi, Kak." isaknya bahagia. Ed tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, ya? Selama ini kau sendirian ,"

"Tidak! Kakak jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku tahu seberat apa selama ini kakak menjalani semuanya. Kalau melihatmu yang seperti itu, aku malah tambah menderita. Jadi, berhentilah menganggap semua ini salahmu." Seperti biasanya, Al lebih bijak daripada Edward. Kakaknya itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya seraya memeluk adiknya. Ed lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Ia menghela napas lega. // Akhirnya... aku pulang //

"Kak?,"

"Ya?,"Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Al.

"Kau tahu Kolonel selalu menunggumu?"

"...Ya ."

"Sejak kau menghilang, ia melepas jabatannya dan mengasingkan diri." Ed terkejut mendengar ini, rupanya sang Kolonel tak sekedar menunggunya.

Ia _menantinya._

"Ke-kemana?," tanyanya takut-takut sambil bangkit untuk duduk.

"Drachma."

"Drachma?! Tapi, itu tempat bersalju! Di-dingin dan terpencil !" Ia tahu sang Kolonel benci tempat dingin. //Roy, kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu?//

"Semua berusaha membujuknya kembali. Tapi, tak ada yang berhasil. Katanya, ia menunggu seseorang. Aku langsung tahu itu kau begitu mendengarnya dari Letnan Havoc." lanjut Al.

"Roy..." gumamnya sedih. Ia tak sadar Al menatapnya ganjil.

"Kak, boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Agak pribadi?,"

"Ya, sejak kapan kau tak boleh?" jawabnya lemas. Ia masih syok dengan informasi tadi.

"Apa kau mencintai Kolonel?"

Pertanyaan ini membuatnya pikirannya langsung buyar dan wajahnya memerah.

" Ba-bagaimana...?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bahkan tahu sebelum kau menyadarinya. Aku melihatmu lebih merasa aman dan bahagia bila berada di dekatnya. Dan sekalipun kau berusaha menyembunyikan hubunganmu dan Kolonel selama ini. Itu percuma saja. Aku 'kan adikmu?" Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Maaf aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya..dan ya.Aku... sangat mencintainya." jawabnya jujur. Hatinya merasa tenang akhirnya bisa memberitahu adiknya. Tapi, "Al, apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini?"

Ia tersenyum,"Kau mendapat restuku ."

Perasaaan lega yang luar biasa memenuhi hatinya.

"Trims, Al. Um,ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya penasaran. Adiknya itu tersenyum misterius sebelum berkata,

"Kak, matamu lebih jujur daripada mulutmu."

* * *

Sang Fuhrer baru telah ditunjuk dan disepakati oleh seluruh dewan pemerintah. Dan seminggu kemudian, Roy Mustang kembali ke kursi yang seharusnya ia duduki. Semua usahanya selama ini telah mencapai puncaknya. Jelas ia bahagia, namun sejak ia dipanggil hari itu, ia belum bertemu Ed lagi. Setelah 2 tahun dan akhirnya ia kembali. Ironisnya, kini impiannya yang memisahkan mereka lagi. 

// Begitu dekat, namun begitu jauh //

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Ya, silahkan masuk." jawabnya tanpa berpaling dari kertas kerjanya.

"Kuharap Fuhrer memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bawahannya?" tanya suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Edward ?!" pekiknya kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?" katanya setengah senang setengah kaget melihat permata hatinya.

"Jadi aku tak boleh menemuimu ya?" tanyanya sedih.

"Bukan begitu. Tentu saja boleh. Aku hanya..kaget. Itu saja."

"Hm.."

"Ah, tapi bagaimana dengan Al? Kupikir kau tak mau meninggalkannya sendirian di asrama."

"Dia ada di depan bersama yang lain (Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Hawkeye dan Amstrong). Ia tahu aku ingin menemuimu sendiri." jelasnya.

Roy, yang cerdas dalam membaca situasi langsung sadar makna tersembunyi dari kalimat Ed. "Di-dia tahu?."

Angguk.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Senyum.

"Hah...syukurlah."Roy menghela napas lega. Sebelum akhirnya suasananya menjadi canggung dan hening.Dengan langkah lembut perlahan Ed mengitari mejanya dan berdiri di samping kursinya. Roy memutar kursinya sebelum Ed mendekapnya erat.

"Aku...rindu sekali." bisik Ed. Roy bisa merasakan wajah alkemis muda itu memerah di belakangnya.

"Aku juga," ia balas memeluknya, " rasanya kau membunuhku dari dalam. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." tambahnya. // Karena kau ada dalam pelukanku lagi //

"Padahal kau tak harus berpura-pura kuat."

"Heh, lihat siapa yang bicara."

"Padahal menangis juga tak apa." Ia merasakan tangan kecil itu memeluknya lebih kencang.

"Ed, mataku tak bisa lagi..."jawabku hampa. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata emas madunya. Indah sekali,setelah sekian lama...

"Benarkah ?," Ia membuka penutup mataku dan mencium lembut mata kiriku," tapi hatimu menangis."

"Kau juga." kataku pelan. Hening sejenak sebelum Ed berkata lagi.

"Roy, boleh aku mengobatimu ?" Ed mengecup dahinya.

// Sebagai permohonan maafku meninggalkanmu //

"Boleh aku berada di sampingmu lagi?"

// Sebagai ganti janji yang kulanggar padamu //

"Tentu saja.Matahariku..."

Aku tak sadar, sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata kiriku.

* * *

Setahun, aku telah memilikinya lagi di pelukanku. Aku begitu takut ia menangggapku menyedihkan, namun ternyata ia begitu sabar mendukungku. Menghilangkan segala keraguanku padanya. Hari ini,ketakutan itu kembali.Ed, bisakah kau meyakinkanku lagi? 

Ia sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon di belakang rumahku. Kebiasaan favoritnya di waktu sengggang.

// Ok, ini waktunya // Aku berjalan menghampirinya ragu-ragu.

"Ung?" gumamnya menyadari kehadiranku. "Roy," senyumnya lembut.

// Tahukah ia kalau senyumnya itu selalu membuatku meleleh?...Er, kurasa tidak.//

"Roy? Kenapa? Kok diam saja?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Lalu, duduk disampingnya.

"Roy?"ia menutup bukunya dan menatapku khawatir.

"...Ed,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu adalah _hari kedua_ dimana aku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung seumur hidupku."

"Haha,benarkah? Kalau begitu,aku juga."katanya tersipu.

"Kau tahu, kapan _hari keberuntunganku yang pertama_?"katanya sambil bangkit dari tanah dan berdiri di depan alkemis muda itu.

"Um,tidak." gelengnya.

"Hari ini," Roy mengambil kotak kecil berbentuk mawar berlapis beludru merah dari sakunya lalu berlutut di depan Ed,"jika kau katakan kau akan jadi milikku selamanya." Dibukanya kotak merah itu, sebentuk cincin emas bermata rubi merah berada di dalamnya.

"Ro-roy? Ini..." ia tercekat.

Roy membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup tangan automail Ed, bukti bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dengan segala kelebihan maupun kekurangannya.

"Edward Elric, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"A-aku.."

// Ayolah.. // Ia begitu ketakutan mendengar jawabannya, rasanya jantungnya terbelit oleh duri.

"Roy, aku baru 18 tahun."

"Yah,tapi kalau aku menunggumu hingga 20 tahun atau usiamu legal, aku tak yakin apa aku masih hidup atau tidak. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko."

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru,"

Ia menggeleng.

"Tapi, aku merasa belum pantas untukmu!"

"Kau...terus memikirkan hal itu?"

"Ya, la-lagipula kau begitu tampan, pintar, wibawa. Kau bahkan punya kedudukan tinggi dan.."

"Ed! Tolong jangan menilaiku terlalu berlebihan,"aku memotong ucapannya, "Kau pikir kenapa aku bersamamu? Itu karena aku tak sempurna. Justru karena itu aku membutuhkan seseorang disampingku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" jawabnya keras kepala."Hanya saja,kalau sampai sejauh ini,"

"..."

"R-roy. Kau masih bisa mencari yang lebih baik."

"Tidak mau. _Kimi dake o mita_ (Aku hanya melihat dirimu)." Ed tersipu mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya takut kau terburu-buru.Kau tahu..."

"Sh,..kau takut bersamaku?"

"Aku takut mengecewakanmu." tunduknya sedih.

Sang Flame Alchemist tersenyum lembut dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Ed? Meskipun orang bilang kau tak pantas untukku atau malah dirimu sendiri yang menganggapmu begitu. Akulah yang paling tahu benar tidaknya hal itu. Dan bagiku kaulah yang terbaik." Ia mengakhiri.

"A-aku,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu." jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya merona merah sekali. Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut kecilnya itu adalah yang terindah bagi Roy. Ia langsung memeluknya erat dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Aishite iru, Hagane no.."

"Aishiteru no..Taisa," jawabnya tanpa sadar bahwa yang didepannya itu bukanlah seorang kolonel lagi.

Tapi itu tak penting lagi bagi mereka, pangkat, derajat, masa lalu...kecupan di bawah pohon itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sepasang kekasih bahagia. Ini bukan sebuah akhir melainkan sebuah awal. Dan disinilah dimulai kisah baru untuk kedua alkemis itu.

_Seberapa pantaskah kau untuk kutunggu?_

_Cukup indahkah dirimu untuk s'lalu kunantikan?_

_Mampukah kau hadir dalam mimpi burukku?_

_Mampukah engkau bertahan di saat kita jauh?_

_Celakanya hanya kaulalah yang benar-benar aku tunggu_

_Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku_

_Kau pergi dan hilang kemanapun kau suka._

_Seberapa hebatkah kau untuk kubanggakan?_

_Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk s'lalu kuandalkan?_

_Mampukah kau bertahan dengan hidupku yang malang?_

_Sanggupkah kau meyakinkan disaaat aku bimbang?_

_Celakannya hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk kubanggakan._

_Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku impikan diantara perih aku slalu menantimu_

_Mungkin kini kau t'lah menghilang tanpa jejak_

_Mengubur semua indah kenangan_

_Tapi aku s'lalu menunggumu disini_

_Bila saja kau berubah pikiran'_

_Celakanya hanya kaulalah yang benar-benar aku tunggu_

_Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku_

_Kau pergi dan hilang kemanapun kau suka._

_Celakannya hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk kubanggakan._

_Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku impikan diantara perih aku slalu menantimu_

**FIN  
**

* * *

Me: Gue benar-benar malu waktu menulis scene-scene akhir cerita ini. -////- Tidak terlalu buruk kan? Ternyata ide bisa didapat dari mana-mana...dalam hal ini,kotak coklat. 

"Karena ada hal-hal kecil dimana dapat membuat seseorang menjadi lebih daripada bahagia,..kaupun tak perlu menuntut lebih kan?" Me!

Thanks for reading! Please Review! And no Flames...


End file.
